Five Days in Suzuki's Villa
by Cheesecake1412
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonoko mengajak Ran, Aoko, Kazuha, Akako beserta Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, dan Saguru ke vilanya disaat liburan. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi, ...  SxR KxA HxK SxA ditunggu ya review nya :D</html>


**Five Days in Suzuki's Villa**

**By. Cheesecake1412**

**Pairings: **The Gosho Boys X The Gosho Girls**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>*Sigh* Semuanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance and Friendship

**A/N: **Ini fanfic pertama saya menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia. (yaelah, baru bikin 2 cerita aja belagu -_-) Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu jelek ya? Yah, masih amatir sih dalam membuat fanfic. Sebenarnya, cerita ini mau saya karang pakai bahasa inggris. Tapi repot ah..

Oiya, terima kasih kepada **Sha-chan anime lover** yang sudah membantu saya mengoreksi penulisan cerita ini. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambutnya yang di ikat kuda terlihat mulai lelah. Perempuan itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan, "Sonoko-chan! Kapan kita sampai? Aku sudah capek nih. Setidaknya istirahat dulu lah"

"Tenanglah Kazuha-chan, ah, itu dia vila nya!" jawab wanita berambut cokelat bernama sonoko sambil menunjuk ke vila yang megah dan besar di seberang tebing yang curam.

"H-hey, apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyeberangi tebing ini selain jembatan itu?" kata wanita di sebelah Kazuha yang bernama Aoko dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Kalau mau berputar sih ada, tapi jauh _banget_. Kamu mau?" tawar sonoko.

"Apa? Jalan lagi?" Heiji, laki-laki berkulit hitam berkata dengan lemas.

"Ne, Aoko, kamu takut dengan jembatan itu? Apakah aku harus turun tangan?" canda seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang agak (*harusnya sangat) berantakan.

"Bakaito, untuk apa aku butuh bantuan mu. Adanya juga kau mencoba menakutiku. Oiya, sepertinya, dari tadi Ran-chan dan Akako kok diam saja?" Aoko mulai penasaran.

"Ah, aku diam saja ya dari tadi? Gomen ne Aoko," Wanita bermata merah itu menjawab dengan senyuman. [baca: Akako]

"Aku? Diam? Dari tadi aku tidak diam kok," tambah Ran. Wanita tomboy dan juga feminim (?) itu tersenyum manis.

"Hmm, aroma mesra nya kelihatan tuh," Sonoko mulai menggoda Ran.

Semua langsung melihat kearah ran. Muka Ran pun mulai memerah. Dan lama kelamaan, laki-laki di sebelahnya pun ikut memerah. Heiji dan Kaito hanya bisa tertawa geli.

**xXx**

"Kita ke vila nya yuk. Aku sudah tidak tahan berdiri lagi," kata Kazuha dengan nada sangat capek.

Semuanya mulai berjalan kearah jembatan yang menyeramkan itu. Kecuali Aoko. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lama kelamaan mukanya makin memucat. Ia mencoba melihat kebawah tebing di samping jembatan dan menelan ludah.

"Kamu takut betulan ya?" Tanya Kaito sambil mendekatinya.

"Kamu kira aku hanya pura-pura takut?" Aoko malah bertanya balik dengan kesal.

Kaito tersenyum dan menarik tangan Aoko dengan lembut mulai berjalan di jembatan itu.

"O-oi Kaito, jalannya jangan terlalu cepat. Nanti jembatannya rubuh!" Aoko berusaha memperlambat langkahnya.

"Loh, kalau kamu berjalan lambat seperti itu, bukankah kita sampai ke seberang makin lama? Tidak takut dengan jurang dibawah jembatan ini?" Kaito mulai menjahili Aoko.

Aoko menelan ludah dan melihat ke bawah jurang. Terdapat sungai yang alirannya sangat deras dibawah sana. Dan ia berada jauh diatas sungai itu. Muka Aoko makin pucat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aoko langsung memegang tangan Kaito dengan sangat erat.

"Kuroba Kaito! Kalau kamu meninggalkan ku, kubunuh kau!" Aoko mulai emosi bercampur panik dan takut.

Kaito tidak bisa menahan tawa nya lagi. Langsung ia keluarkan semua tawa (?) yang ia tahan.

**xXx**

Di seberang jembatan, tepatnya di depan vila keluarga Suzuki..

"Kyaa~ Ran-chan, lihat itu, manisnya~," Kazuha teriak kearah Ran dengan wajah ceria. *tadi katanya capek

Dengan cepat Sonoko mengambil kamera-nya dan "Klik," ia memotret pasangan yang sedang ber-lovey dovey itu. (?)

"Hey, untuk apa kau memotret mereka?" dengan polos nya heiji bertanya.

"Ahou, Kaito dan Aoko kan jarang berpegangan tangan seperti itu. Hal langka seperti ini kan lebih bagus kalau dikenang," dengan senang Kazuha menjelaskan ke Heiji.

"Oi, Kudo, ternyata kau benar, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang perempuan," gerutu Heiji. *baru nyadar dia -_-

Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Bodoh, akhirnya kau mengaku juga," tutur Shinichi di sela tawanya.

"Kalau kamu mau mengerti, coba lah sedikit perhatian kepada pacarmu," kata seorang lelaki dengan rambut cokelat bernama Saguru.

"Hei! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Merasa perhatian kepada pacarmu?" jawab Akako dengan kesal.

'_Hakuba 'kan sedang mengejekku, kok yang marah malah Koizumi sih?_' pikir Heiji. "Sudahlah Koizumi-chan, Hakuba hanya bercanda kok. Jangan marah oke?" Heiji mencoba menenangkan Akako.

"Maaf Heiji-kun, tetapi ini urusanku dengan manusia yang sok mengatakan bahwa dirinya detektif ini!" Akako menunjuk jari nya kearah Saguru.

Heiji mencoba melerai pertengkaran itu, tetapi Heiji langsung merinding saat melihat mata Akako yang rasanya, makin lama makin tajam. *Maklum, kan penyihir

"Ya! Aku memang merasa bahwa diriku adalah seorang detektif. Apa kau keberatan dengan itu?" Saguru pun mulai jengkel.

Kaito yang telah selesai (?) membantu menyebrangi Aoko langsung mendekati Akako yang sedang marah.

"Hey, kawan, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kaito yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Nah, bagaimana cerita nya? Jelek banget ya? Saya minta maaf kalau bahasa saya jelek. Yah, jujur nilai bahasa saya selalu jelek. Tapi saya udah berusaha sebisa (?) mungkin. huahaha, dan kayaknya besar kecil huruf juga banyak yang salah ya di cerita ini? :9 .. Haha, don't forget to review okay? ^^


End file.
